Surrendering To Senses
by lea.cielo
Summary: He hopes the music will tell her his deepest secrets and lead them to a completely new level of intimacy, new place in their relationship.


Title: Surrendering To Senses

Author:

Rating: K+

Summary: He hopes the music will tell her his deepest secrets and lead them to a completely new level of intimacy, new place in their relationship.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine… But the people who own it are doing an amazing job…

Author's Note: I have nothing to add except that mistakes are all mine and I hope you'll like it…

- Surrendering To Senses -

His eyes are closed when his fingertips lightly hit the keys on his piano. He moves slowly, almost like he's learning to play again. The melody he's producing feels pleasant to his ears.

So he slightly smiles.

It's dawn. The sun already managed to throw few rays of light through his windows, showering his room with enough brightness so it's not completely dark. A car runs by from time to time but his mind does not register that. He's too lost in a melody he's playing.

Sleeve of his rolled up shirt unfolds and covers his right palm. Even if the shirt bothers him, that doesn't show in his tune or in the way his fingers move across the piano. It doesn't show on his face either.

But still, he stops.

The first thing his eyes see when he opens them is sky. Grayish-blue. You can almost see the heavy clouds in the distance just waiting for a perfect opportunity to release all those raindrops over the city.

Grayish-blue, just like the color of his shirt.

Grayish-blue, just like her eyes sometimes.

He puts his fingers back on the keyboard and continues to play. A tune inspired by his muse. His muse who's sound asleep in his bedroom, between the crumbled sheets and blankets, dreaming about the fairytale they perhaps accomplish one day. His muse, a perfect being. From the pile of wild black hair over her seductive eyes and desirable lips, swell of her breasts and the curve of her waist all the way down to the tip of her painted toes.

His head falls back as the dramatic part of his act comes along; his fingers are fast and skillful against the old piano in his living room.

Hasty rhythm is replaced with a slow, romantic one and he slightly smiles again.

She's there. He knows she's there.

He knows she's standing leaned against the door frame of his living room, watching him and absorbing every tune he plays. The unique smell of her reached his nostrils long time ago. He hears her moving across his ancient floor, muffled steps of her bare feet somehow ring in his mind and as he finishes the piece he composed only for her ears she's already seated beside him, on a small wooden stool that's barely big enough for two of them.

"That was beautiful… What was that?"

At the sound of her raspy voice he opens his eyes to look at her. Her eyelids are half-closed, showing she's barely awake yet, wrapped in his oversized navy shirt, with a crumpled pattern of his pillowcase imprinted on her cheek. He can see the small purple bruise he made on her neckline last night, partially covered with his shirt.

He marked her. As his.

And he's sure she'll kill him the second she sees it.

But that can wait…

"You like it?" She nods her head, completely silent. "Good…"

His hands are back on keyboard and the tune he's playing is familiar to both of them. He played it thousand times in the past. But her hand on top of his ends it before he even gets a time to start it.

"Wait… You never told me a name of the melody…"

He shrugs. "The name doesn't matter… Emotions it causes – that's what matters… Not the name."

Somehow his answer seems logical to her because she's leaning against him just like she always does when he's playing for her. She cherish these moments. They're moments of pure intimacy, moments where he pours his soul out to her in a melody, in a tune that's sometimes so beautiful it hurts. It makes her love him even more.

So she kisses his neck, lightly, just the way he confessed to her one night that he likes and hopes she's pouring her soul out to him with her acts, with her kisses and caressing, with silent words she utters to him when they're wrapped in a silence of the night or in those rare quiet moments in their offices. She molds herself against him and listens what his music has to say this time…

And as he continues to play, he can feel her relaxing against him, surrendering herself to his music, feeling it not only with her ears but with her heart too. He hopes the music will tell her his deepest secrets and lead them to a completely new level of intimacy, new place in their relationship.

Or at least, he hopes, it could lead them to a place where they ended up last time – on the floor, beside a piano, where they could surrender themselves to all kinds of pleasures.

- the END -


End file.
